


A kind of magic

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Brother/Brother Incest, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: Raccolta di flash AU, sovrannaturali, basate su versi di "A kind of magic" dei Queen.#1. Lilo – Stregoni.#2. Zarry – Demoni.#3. Narry – Dhampiro.#4. Ben/Josh – Fantasma.#5. Nouis – Zombie.
Relationships: Ben Devin/Josh Devine, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles





	A kind of magic

**#1. Lilo – Stregoni. (132 w. - canzone esclusa)**

_One dream, one soul, one prize, one goal, one golden glance of what should be._

Questo potrebbe essere il nostro mondo, Louis, solo questo: guarda, guarda il nostro sogno che diventa realtà, le nostre anime finalmente unite in una sola, che prezzo abbiamo pagato per questo? Poco, nulla, un minimo per raggiungere il nostro scopo. Questo è quello che potrebbe diventare il nostro mondo, Louis, guarda: possiamo avere questo e molto altro, se solo ti decidessi a fare l'ultimo passo verso il potere; di cos'hai paura? Sai che non potrei mai farti del male, sai che sei importante quanto me per tutto questo. Le nostre anime sono diventate una sola, ma i nostri corpi sono ancora staccati, non abbiamo ancora finito. Un ultimo incantesimo, Louis, e diventeremo una persona sola: ti porterò sempre dentro di me, vedrai attraverso i miei occhi, sarai me, Liam. Di cosa hai paura?

**#2. Zarry – Demoni. (100 w. - canzone esclusa)**

_The bell that rings inside your mind is challenging the doors of time._

Lo senti anche tu, Harry? Questo sibilo insistente, questo suono spettrale, questo scampanellio terribilmente dolce nella tua mente? Stiamo per uscire da qua, manca poco ormai, ciò che ci divide da quei mortali insignificanti che ci hanno rubato il nostro mondo sta per cedere,crollare, finalmente; qualcuno le chiama _porte del tempo_ , _porte dell'inferno_ qualcun altro. Per me sono semplicemente una prigione, una prigione che finalmente si sta sgretolando, dopo secoli, millenni, da cui sto per scappare; verrai con me, vero Harry? Saremo più forti insieme, saremo più distruttivi, piegheremo più anime al nostro volere. Verrai con me, non è vero?

**#3. Narry – Dhampiro. (123 w. - canzone esclusa)**

_There can be only one, this race that lasts a thousand years will soon be done._

È vicino, Harry riesce a sentire la sua presenza; dopo anni di ricerche e sacrifici, finalmente è vicino ad avere la sua vendetta, la sua libertà. Ne sente il sapore dolcisatro sulla lingua, mentre si inoltra nel bosco dove ha sentito chiara e netta la scia olfattiva di suo _padre_ ; rabbrividisce all'idea, il disgusto si insinua nella sua mente per l'ennesima, l'ultima volta. Rimarrà solo uno di loro, l'odio finalmente finirà, con lui morirà anche la parte di sé _sbagliata_ , quella che lo rende diverso dagli uomini. C'è Niall a casa che lo aspetta, l'unico che l'ha accettato nella sua natura di mezzosangue, deve fare in fretta per tornare da lui; perché tornerà, ne è certo, deve solo trovare e uccidere e poi sarà finalmente libero.

**#4. Ben/Josh – Fantasma. (153 w. - canzone esclusa)**

_This flame that burns inside of me, I’m hearing secret harmonies._

È bastato poco per dimenticarlo, non è vero? Qualche anno, tante lacrime, e adesso il suo cuore si sta aprendo a un'altra persona. Ma Josh è ancora lì, è nella loro casa, e si sente bruciare, rabbioso, nel vedere che Ben si sta innamorando di nuovo, che lo sta facendo morire un'altra volta. Non è bastata la prima, non è stato abbastanza sentire le sue grida mentre veniva ucciso, vedere il suo sangue sul pavimento e le pareti della loro camera da letto, e solo per colpa della stupida impulsività di Ben: il loro amore era sbagliato, peccato, immorale, da distruggere, e lo sapevano entrambi, si erano promessi di tenerlo segreto, ma Ben non è stato in grado di mantenere il giuramento. E Josh era morto, ucciso, perché era colpa sua, perché era il maggiore e aveva traviato suo fratello. E ora brucia, brucia dentro, incorporeo e trasparente, perché Ben è andato avanti, e si è innamorato di nuovo, e lo dimenticherà.

**#5. Nouis – Zombie. (127 w. - esclusa canzone)**

_One flash of light that shows the way, no mortal man can win this day._

Vedi quella luce laggiù, Louis, la vedi? Senti l'odore della loro carne? Senti il profumo della loro paura? Dobbiamo ucciderli, tutti, fino all'ultimo, dobbiamo vincere questa battaglia, dobbiamo decretare la fine della guerra, dobbiamo farlo tu ed io; a chi importa delle negoziazioni? Non riusciremo mai a trovare un accordo, un punto comune, è chiaro: undici anni di guerra non finiscono con un accordo fatto a tavolino, non funziona così. Senti la fame, il desiderio di ucciderli? Questo non cambierà con delle firme su un foglio, lo sappiamo tutti, ma solo tu ed io abbiamo deciso di fare qualcosa a riguardo. Dobbiamo seguire il nostro istinto, il nostro _stomaco_ , dobbiamo seguire la luce e ucciderli tutti. Nessun uomo sopravviverà a oggi, a noi due, a Niall e Louis.


End file.
